It is known to manufacture hollow metallic articles by superplastic forming and diffusion boning metal workpieces. These metal workpieces include elementary metal, metal alloys and metal matrix composites. At least one of the metal workpieces must be capable of superplastic extensions.
In one known process the surfaces of the workpieces to be joined are cleaned, and at least one surface of one or more of the workpieces is coated in preselected areas with a material to prevent diffusion bonding. The workpieces are arranged in a stack and the edges of the workpieces are welded together, except where a pipe is welded to the workpieces, to form an assembly. The pipe enables a vacuum, or inert gas pressure, to be applied to the interior of the assembly. The assembly is placed in an autoclave and heated so as to "bake out" the binder from the material to prevent diffusion bonding. The assembly is then evacuated, using the pipe, and the pipe is sealed. The sealed assembly is placed in a pressure vessel and is heated and pressed to diffusion bond the workpieces together to form an integral structure. Diffusion bonding occur when two mat surfaces are pressed together under temperature, time and pressure conditions that allow atom interchange across the interface. The first pipe is removed and a second pipe is fitted to the diffusion bonded assembly at the position where the first pipe was located. The integral structure is located between appropriately shaped dies and is placed within an autoclave. The integral structure and dies are heated and pressurised fluid is supplied through the second pipe into the interior of the integral structure to cause at least one of the workpieces to be superplastically formed to produce an article matching the shape of the dies.